


Here We Are in the Future (And It's Bright)

by A_Zap



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Happily Ever After, Minor Bow/Glimmer, Season 5 Spoilers, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Zap/pseuds/A_Zap
Summary: Adora feels like she's done this, seen this before. But how can that be?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	Here We Are in the Future (And It's Bright)

This felt familiar, but Adora wasn’t sure why.

She frowned into her reflection in the waterfall as she adjusted her tiara. She was in her and Catra’s room in Bright Moon that Bow and Glimmer always kept open for them in case they wanted to visit. She and Catra had their own place in the woods, but all too often they’d stay with the Queen and King. Bright Moon was like a second home for them. It would make sense that it was as familiar to Adora as her own house.

But there was something about this situation that tingled at the back of her mind, stirring up old memories.

There really shouldn’t be. After all, she was preparing for Princess Prom and it was nothing like her disastrous first one ten years ago. Now, there was no war, she actually knew quite a few people who’d be attending, and it was being hosted by Scorpia, who was excited to be able to have it in her homeland for the first time in forever. The only thing similar is that she’d probably _still_ have to keep an eye on Catra, but just in case of mischief, not explosive plans to ruin the ball.

So what…

The door behind her burst open, making Adora jump.

“- just let me brush it!” Glimmer, wielding a brush, cajoled as she chased Catra into the room.

“No!” Catra said as she ran around Adora, but her eyes showed as much mirth as Glimmer’s laughs as the queen followed close behind. “Don’t let her touch me - she’s gonna torture me!” She finally settled behind Adora, clutching her shoulder.

Glimmer got her giggles under control as she leaned towards her. “Do you always have to be this dramatic?”

Adora huffed a bit, because Glimmer knew the answer to that as well as everyone did.

“C’mon, guys,” Bow entered the scene, trying to keep the peace as always. “If we’re late to Scorpia’s first ball, she’s going to kill us.” He reached over to reign in Glimmer, pulling her close.

“FIne.” Glimmer sighed, nuzzling into him for a moment before blinking over at Catra. “You’re off the hook. This time.”

Catra, being the pinnacle of maturity, stuck her tongue out at her from over Adora’s shoulder.

Adora exchanged an understanding look with Bow over their partners’ antics and he flashed her a smile. She went to return it but as Bow and Glimmer turned away to leave the room, she was struck by that strange sense of déjà vu once more and she frowned.

It was like she had done this before. She had seen this all happen. But how could she have seen this coming?

“You coming?”

Adora blinked.

Catra was now in front of her, a soft smile on her face as she looked back with her hand outstretched to her. Adora drank in her appearance.

Her hair pulled back into a slightly messy ponytail and her bangs falling across her face. A red blouse and black pants, her favorite color combination no matter the circumstances. A white jacket with golden wing embellishments, that matched Adora’s outfit, hanging off her shoulder that would probably be wrapped around Adora before the night was over. Catra, safe and happy and there, waiting for her with her other two best friends just outside -

Oh.

_Oh._ Adora remembered.

But that had been a dream, a wish. The simulation picking up on her own desires better than Adora could’ve ever put together herself and revealing them to her. A glimpse of what she would truly be giving up if she sacrificed herself. A small comfort for herself before she would die.

Magic was strong though and not entirely predictable. So perhaps, just maybe, that had actually been…

Adora smiled and took Catra’s hand.

Catra’s fingers wrapped around hers and squeezed them lightly as she led the way out of the door. “You okay there? You looked a million miles away for a second there.”

“Yeah.” Adora lengthened her steps so she could walk by Catra’s side. Her hand slid up Catra’s arm to entwine them together.

“I’m just glad to be here.”

Catra purred lightly and pressed closer, her smile growing even bigger as she gently kissed her on the cheek.

Whether it had been a wish given form or a vision of the future didn’t matter.

Because this was reality. This was _her_ reality. And there was no place Adora would rather be.

Catra and Adora walked into the future together, arm-in-arm, and it was brighter than Adora could have ever hoped it to be.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: OMG, I LOVED THE FINAL SEASON!! That was amazing! Serious kudos to Noelle and all of the crew!
> 
> Anyway, I also really liked Adora's little dream world? (Wish world? Death Hallucination? Simulation? Whatever.) It was so sweet and in character and I wanted that for them so bad! And then I thought, "Hey, magic's done weirder things in the show. What if that was a legit vision of the future Adora could have as long as she lives through the failsafe?"
> 
> And so I wrote it actually happening and Adora realizing it and being grateful that this /is/ her future. She got it. Because whatever that thing was revealed what Adora wants, what she's always wanted, that she wouldn't even let herself contemplate because she's always putting everyone and everything before herself. She doesn't allow herself to think so it stuns me that there, at the end, she let herself think of what she wanted. And by articulating that, and then following through on what she wants by telling Catra she reciprocates, GAY LOVE SAVES THE UNIVERSE! It's beautiful.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! When I was thinking of this scenario being true, being a potential future, I could help but think of the song, "Happily Ever After" from the Steven Universe movie and thought it fit. The title was either going to be from that or simply Déjà Vu.


End file.
